Primer Amor
by ben.stasvu4ever
Summary: How Do You Really Know When You've Seen Your 1st Love? Well For Elliot Stabler , He Knew It The Moment He Laid Eyes On Olivia Benson. Major E/O , AU , High School Yadda Yadda Fluff! I Really Don't Know What To Rate It So I Put It As M So Yeahh
1. Beautiful Lady Who Caught My Eye

**AN: So This Is My First Story And I Wanna Know If I Should Continue Writing, Anyways Elliot And Olivia, High School And Stuff. I Do Not Own Law And Order SVU Only The New Characters Created By Me**, **I Got My Inspiration To Start Writing From TStabler So Thank You :)**

Olivia Benson's alarm went off at 5:45 a.m.

"Shit" she muttered, she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because every time she tried to get into a comfortable position she would cringe at the pain she was feeling because her mother, Serena , came home drunk last night , no surprise , and beat the crap out of her.

She got herself ready for school, made her mother breakfast and left her an aspirin knowing she would have a hang-over and left without a word. The only thing she would look forward to was meeting her best friends, Alex, Casey and Melinda

* * *

Elliot Stabler and his friends, Fin, Chester and Brian were getting their lunch when he noticed something that caught his eye.

"Fin" Elliot said still amazed at what he was looking at. "Who is that?"

"Who her?" Fin chuckled gesturing to what nearly made Elliot drool.

"Yeah!" Elliot said grinning as if he got his first kiss

"Oh, That's Olivia Benson a.k.a. _Bad-Ass Benson_"

Chester and Brian laughed and said in a sing-song way "Stabler got a crush"

"Shut up" he spat, knowing he had felt something for this girl he never felt before. He didnt even know this girl but he was _dying_ to meet her.

**AN: What Is Elliot Going To Do? Will It Work Or Will Olivia Shut Him Out? Review For The Answers**


	2. Moments & Mushy Gushy Love

**AN: So I'm sorry for the short beginning chapter i just wanted to see if things would work out and there is SO much E/O in this chapter and it's longer i think you all will thank me in a review, right? so read on ...**

"Hey Benson" Alex said trying to get her attention hitting her in the arm

"Ow! Damn it Cabot that hurt" Olivia spat

"Sorry, but it'll be worth it"

"How?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow

Casey and Melinda caught up with them just as they were about to sit down at lunch. Suddenly a guy with his friends walked over.

"Hey, can my friends and I sit at this table?" Elliot asked

"That's how" Alex whispered to Olivia

"Do I look like I care?" Olivia said to Elliot more as a statement

Elliot, Fin, Chester and Brian slowly walked away, Elliot feeling a bit upset

"Hey!" Olivia said smirking "I was kidding; sure you and your friends can sit here"

Elliot felt a breath of relief come out

"Something bothering you uh um, wow I didn't even get your name." Olivia said

"Elliot...Stabler and no, nothing at all" Elliot said smiling

"Oh, sorry for that but I'm Olivia...Benson" she said smiling at him mocking the way he said his name

At that moment they both felt as if they were the only ones in the crowded cafeteria and they both didn't realize that they were staring at each other, they both coughed themselves out of their thoughts

"So what class do you have after lunch?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her fruit punch

Elliot was surprised, he didn't really expect her to be so open to him but he didn't have a problem with that

"Government "Elliot said

"How 'bout that? Me to" Olivia said with a smirk on her face

"Well we have about 5 minutes to get there so we should go, well I mean you don't… no I mean well uh" Elliot stuttered

"Relax, no need to be nervous" Olivia said patting his back smiling

Elliot relaxed and said "OK then let's go Ms. Benson" With a new confidence in his voice.

Olivia laughed and said "OK Mr. Stabler"

Fin, Chester, Brian, Alex, Casey and Melinda all looked at each other and whispered "We NEED to get those 2 together NOW"

The boys all sighed and looked at each other knowing it would be hard because a particular blond

* * *

They all walked to class together, Olivia and Elliot walking a bit closer. They all entered the class and sat next to each other and chatted till the teacher came.

"Hello class" Mr. De Marco said to his class With a big smile

There was no response from the class they all gave each other glances wondering why their teacher was so happy and to be honest it scared them all just a little

Elliot leaned over and whispered to Olivia "What is up with him?"

Olivia put her hand over her mouth and pretended to cough so she wouldn't laugh.

Fin was writing a note telling everybody to meet at Peter's Perfect Pizza after school and to sign your name under if you're going , he wrote his name on the paper and passed it to Brian , he signed and passed it down to Alex , she signed and passed it down to Chester , he signed and passed it down to Melinda , she signed and passed it down to Casey , she signed and passed it down to Elliot , he signed and passed it over to Olivia , she read the paper and sighed.

"Elliot, I have work after school" Olivia whispered sadly

"Where do you work?" Elliot asked a bit upset

"Promise me you won't laugh" She said "Or I'll punch you Stabler, I'll do it trust me" she said and smirked

"I won't Liv, I mean Olivia" Elliot said wondering how that name just slipped off of his tongue

"It's fine El and I work at…" She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip hoping he wouldn't laugh

"Where do you work Liv?" Elliot asked wondering what was so bad

"Mindy's Munch" She said quickly

"What's so bad about that?" Elliot asked quizzically

"It doesn't matter "Olivia said

"Well you're not coming with us because of your job? Maybe you're to '_sick'_ to work today Liv" Elliot said smirking

"Fine El, I'm '_sick'_ but if I get fired I'm definitely going to punch you it's a promise I intend to keep" Olivia said smirking right at him.

The bell rang and the school day was over. They all met at Peter's Perfect Pizza, got seats and ordered.

"So" Alex said "Did anybody notice how weird was acting today?"

Casey laughed "I know! "

"Forget about De Marco" Fin said

"Hey!" Brian said "we are going to go around the table and everybody has to share their most embarrassing moment in middle school"

"Sounds interesting" Olivia said

"Ok" Chester said "I'll go first, so in the 8th grade I had ate the 'special meatloaf' for a dare and all I'm going to say is that I was pretty gassy for the rest of the day. They called me 'cut the cheese Chester"

"That was you?" Elliot asked, laughing

"Yep" Chester said

"Oh God!" Alex said laughing like a hyena

"Ok, my turn" Brian said "So in the 6th grade I had to use the bathroom really badly so I ran out my class and to the bathroom not knowing I ran into the girls bathroom and I just stood there I have no idea why, the stall was right there and I stood there and wet my pants, I had to go to the nurse and get these pink floral shorts because that was all they had"

The whole table laughed

"Ah, I remember that" Fin said

"Ok" Alex said " I'll go , so in the 7th grade this girl named Megan gave me her banana and I was starving so I opened it and ate it not knowing it was rotten and I was allergic so I broke out in hives and threw up in front of everybody including my crush , that was so awful!"

"Oh Cabot" Olivia said "If only you remembered how much Megan hated you, then I don't think you would've ate that banana"

Casey and Melinda shared their story about when they were lab partners and had to dissect a frog and the minute they cut into the frog some liquid stuff squirted all over their faces , earning a laugh from the whole group.

Fin shared his story about how at the school dance he tried to impress his crush by trying to break dance in front of all the kids and tried to do a split and ripped his pants and broke a few bones. The group laughed so hard that a waiter had to come over and tell them to lower their voices, they didn't listen.

"Ok "Olivia said "My turn, so in the 8th grade my teacher had asked me to staple something to bulletin board and I have no idea how but I ended up stapling my hair to the board but I didn't know that so I tried to get back to my seat and I sort of yanked a few locks off, it hurt so much."

"Oh yeah! " Melinda said "they called her '_loose locks Liv'_

The group laughed louder earning them another warning but nobody cared. The group all said at the same time "And finally Stabler"

"Ok, in the 6th grade I was running for the bus and as I was running this **HUGE** pit-bull comes out of nowhere and bites me bag and eats my homework, tore my jeans and ripped my book bag, everyone on the bus saw that. I ended up going to school with uneven length shorts and a torn book bag and no homework so that got me in more trouble at school, which I will not talk about.

The group stared at him and laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes

"Yeah, thanks guys really appreciate the laughter" Elliot said

"No problem Stabler" they all said

With that they all paid their amount and headed home, Elliot offered to take Olivia home and she accepted.

* * *

When Elliot got to Olivia's house he walked her to her door.

"Thanks for the ride El" Olivia said smiling warmly at him

"No problem Liv" Elliot said

Just as Olivia was about to open her door Elliot tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up at him and he kissed her.

There was so much passion in their kiss , something neither of them had ever felt before that is until now , their hearts were pounding , and they both smiled against each others lips , they broke the kiss before it got too heated.

"Night Liv" Elliot said smiling

"Night El" Olivia said smiling

Olivia walked into her house and bit her lower lip and smiled, she couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow.

**AN: Eh , didn't i say LOTS of E/O , you loved it right? i did, so when i wrote this chapter the ideas just kept coming so my fingers just kept typing ya know?  
**

**Next: Who is this Blondy? I'm pretty sure you know , the girls talk , the guys talk , future pairing? i dunno we'll see , please review :)**


	3. Love & Hate & Phone Calls?

**AN: You guys know I really shouldn't ad d this chapter I was kind of waiting for a few more reviews but next time I won't be so nice hahaha!**

**NEXT: Kathy appears . Serena is being Serena . This chapter is really about Elliot and Olivia but a little bit of each character in the beginning . Elliot and Olivia ditch school but it wasn't intended . what else will Kathy do? Please review , I don't own these characters but however i own Nina , you'll see who she is**

Olivia ran to her room and got her cell phone and called Alex

"Hello" Alex said

"Alex!" Olivia nearly shouted into the phone

"Yeah Benson, What's wrong?" Alex said worried

"Nothing, nothing at all" Olivia said smiling through the phone

"Ok Benson, you're smiling because?" Alex said raising an eyebrow

"First we need to call Mel and Casey, so I'll call Melinda and join the call and you do the same with Casey, Hurry!" Olivia said

* * *

Elliot walked into his house happier than usual getting questioning looks from his brothers and sisters

"What's got you so happy?" Elliot's sister Mina asked

"Um, Nothing" Elliot said running to his room and opening his cell phone to make a call

"Hello?" Chester said

"Yea, Lake call Fin and join the call and I'll call Cassidy" Elliot said

"Why? Did Benson punch you?" Chester said chuckling

"Shut up and just call him, Hurry!" Elliot said

* * *

"Wait!" Melinda squealed "Elliot kissed you?"

Olivia bit her lip and smiled "Yeah" she said

"Aww!" Casey said "That's so cute!" she said

"And _romantic_" Alex said

"So…" Casey said "Are you and Stabler dating" the cherry blond said through the phone

Olivia raised her eyebrow she had never thought of that but she hoped that she and Elliot were dating because she really liked this boy

"I don't know" Olivia said softly "I hope so" Olivia said

All of a sudden there was a loud voice coming towards her room

"OLIVIA!" Serena hollered drunk

Olivia swallowed hard and said softly with fear in her voice "Serena's home I gotta go" She said

"Stay safe and alive" The girls said to Olivia

"I'll try" Olivia hung up the phone and prepared to take a trip to hell, _again_

_

* * *

_

"Whoa!" Fin said "Stabler? You got the balls to kiss Benson and make it out alive" Fin said

"What is that suppose to mean Fin?" Elliot said

"Nothing" Fin said

"Wait" Brian said "How was it?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow

"I'm not going to answer that but all I'm going to say was pretty fantastic" Elliot said remembering how they smiled against each other's lips

"So…." Chester said "Are you and Benson? You know? Something?"

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged, he hadn't thought about it but he hoped so

"Wow, I didn't really think about it" Elliot said "I hope so but I dunno"

"Well Stabler" Fin said "I hope this turns out ok"

"Yeah, Thanks man" Elliot said

"Guys I gotta go" Brian said

"Same here" They all said

They hung up the phone and Elliot tried calling Olivia not knowing the hell she was going through right now

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Serena?" Olivia asked

"You ugly useless bitch!" Serena slurred "You're nothing but trash" Serena said throwing glass bottles at Olivia then she jumped on Olivia and punched her repeatedly leaving fresh bruises all over her body, Olivia managed to push her off of her and run to her room and lock her door, she looked at her phone and saw 3 missed calls from Elliot and sighed, she didn't want to call him back in the state she was in she just cried until she fell asleep

* * *

Elliot sighed and wondered if he had done something wrong "Was she regretting the kiss?" Elliot asked to himself maybe he'll talk to her tomorrow and he prayed like hell that she wouldn't run.

* * *

Olivia woke up feeling like she had just fallen asleep. She put on a light blue quarter sleeved shirt to cover up the bruises and some blue boot cut jeans with some white flip flops. She let her hair out which fell to her shoulder blades and tucked her bangs behind her ear. Olivia took a glance at herself in the mirror and she remembered what her mother said "You're useless, nothing but trash" she sighed and grabbed her messenger bag and walked to school, she didn't want to take the bus, not today. Olivia walked into the school and went straight to her locker and didn't say anything. Elliot saw her and tried to catch up to her but she walked faster

"Hey Liv, Where are you going" Elliot asked

"El, I really don't want to talk right now" she said without looking back at him

He caught up to her while she was at her locker and asked "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing El" She said tears forming in her eyes

"Yeah Elliot" A female said from somewhere "Leave that useless bitch to cry"

"Kathy! Shut the hell up!" Elliot was going to finish talking to Olivia when he saw that she was gone

"Damn it Kathy stay away from me!" Elliot shouted and he ran looking for Olivia

* * *

Elliot had searched all over the school and couldn't find her so he went out and saw her sitting on a rock staring into space

"Liv?" Elliot asked walking over to her

"Hm?" She said in a whisper but Elliot still heard

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked sitting next to her "Did I do something wrong yesterday?"

"Wha...What?...NO ELLIOT OF COURSE NOT!" Olivia said feeling really bad

"Then what's wrong?" Elliot said feeling relieved

Olivia sighed and pulled up her sleeves and rolled up her jeans showing Elliot the bruises. Elliot winced at the bruises he was looking at both fresh and old and his eyes darkened

"Liv, who did this to you?" Elliot asked

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip and whispered "My mother"

"She did this?" Elliot asked gesturing to the bruises

"Yeah" Olivia said tears forming in her eyes

"Elliot my mother never liked me, my father who I don't know raped my mother and that's how I'm here tadaa" Olivia said while tears stated to fall. "She drinks all the time and comes home and beats the shit out of me, and it's my fault because I remind her of him, she looks at me and sees him and how she couldn't fight him and she uses me as her punching bag, 17 years El 17. My mother would've had an abortion but she didn't so who am I to argue with her? Ya know?

"Liv" Elliot said wiping away her tears "Nobody has the right to hurt you the way she does , Liv you're amazing you dealt with that for 17 years and you're nothing like her or him" He kissed the temple of her head then her cheek then her lips. "Liv, come with me" he said holding his hand out to her "El, we already skipped homeroom we're already in enough trouble"

"Just come with me" Elliot said pulling Olivia's arm

* * *

Elliot drove Olivia to her house

"El, Why the hell are we at my house" Olivia asked confused

"Liv go inside and pack your stuff, you're going to stay with me until we can keep your mom away from you legally"

"What?" Olivia said "Elliot she'll die without me there, she needs me"

"Liv, You'll die if you stay any longer and no , she needs some jail time, please Liv do this not for me but for yourself" Elliot said his cerulean eyes and words piercing into Olivia's heart

"Fine El" Olivia said, getting out of the car

"Wait Liv" Elliot said

"What?" Olivia asked

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "I love you"

Olivia looked at him surprised at what he had just told her and her heart burst she never had anyone tell her that

"Elliot, I love you to" Olivia said with a big smile

After that Olivia went in and got her stuff wondering what this guy was doing to her, she didn't have a clue but she felt things for him that she never thought she could feel and he said things to her that she thought nobody would _ever_ say to her, according to Serena. But she was glad she wouldn't have to put up with her, at least for a while.

**AN: So how was it? Review? Yeah! **

**ps. I'm going to try to update each day **

**p.p.s : do you think im abusing the horizontal ruler? lol i just need to seperate settings , but seriously I need about 6 reviews to add another chapter, please review!**

**-Maureen  
**


	4. Nightmares , HookUps & Drunks

**AN: Sorry for the long wait in updates, i have been making EO videos for my youtube account (pappihappi66) and you really can't do both haha! also i had a case of writers block and i only keep updating because of a reviewer who reviews every single chapter i put up all i know is that the username starts with the word edge i can't remember the numbers so this time im going to need 9 reviews to add another chapter.**

Olivia had just woken up and realized she wasn't in her bed, matter of fact she wasn't even in her house. She looked at her bruises and realized they were all treated and she smiled at the thought of Elliot taking care of her, speaking of "Elliot?" Olivia said. She looked at the time and noticed the school day was almost over.

"El?" Olivia said calling again, this time she got a response "Yeah, Liv" Elliot said walking into the room with a sandwich and juice for her.

"Thanks" She said taking the plate and cup "Did you do this?" she asked pointing to the band-aids on her bruises and cuts

"Yeah" He said

Olivia yawned and said "You didn't have to do this" she said, her eyes had a gleam in them that he had never seen before

"Yeah, Liv" He said kissing her cheek "I did"

Olivia turned to face him, she looked in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Casey.

"Hello?" Olivia said

"Benson?" Casey yelled

"Who else?" Olivia said laughing

"Don't get smart Benson" Casey said

"Ok, what's up?" Olivia said trying not to laugh

"Do you know how hard it was to explain why Benson and Stabler weren't in school with Kathy running her big mouth?"

Olivia gasped "Did she-

Casey chuckled "Calm down Benson, we got your back"

Olivia let out a sigh of relief "Thanks"

"No problem" Casey said "But I'll let you and Stabler go about your business" Casey said smirking

"Shut up, bye Novak" Olivia hung up the phone and smiled at Elliot "I love you" Olivia was surprised at the sudden use of those 3 words , Elliot was just as shocked but didn't show it and just responded "I love you too"

"El, Are we, how do I put this, are we-"

"Dating?" Elliot finished for her

"Yeah" Olivia said "The girls wanted to know and so do I" Olivia said calmly

"The guys asked me the same thing and I wanted to leave the decision up to you" Elliot said. "Well, Olivia said yeah". Elliot just smiled and hugged her and never let go

* * *

Serena Benson was sitting in an interrogation room at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit Police Station, Drunk of course. Suddenly a man walked in with a folder in his hands.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and read the file.

"Why the hell am I here?" Serena barely got out and hiccuped

The man looked at her wide-eyed and said "I know you're not drunk" giving her an incredulous look.

Serena just glared at him and spat "Who the fuck are you? And where is my daughter?"

"Detective Donald Cragen and I don't think you will be seeing her anytime soon" The man said glaring at her

* * *

Olivia's phone vibrated and she read the text

"_Hey bitch, remember me? How could you forget the moment we had until you ran and got away? Well this time you won't get very far and I don't think that hot-head boyfriend of yours can help you, No hard feelings but a hard boner right here just waiting for you._

_-Richard_

Olivia gasped and shut her phone and went to the bathroom and threw-up. Elliot heard this and went to go check on her.

"Well geez, Liv a simple I don't like the sandwich would be fine" Elliot said walking to go hold her hair back

"El, it's not your sandwich it's from what I tried to cook a few nights ago, I'm not really the best cook."

Olivia got up and rinsed her mouth with some Listerine and walked back to the bedroom, Elliot close behind wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her body tense and moved his arms

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked gazing into her eyes

Olivia sighed and debated on showing Elliot the message, she decided to just so that he could keep an eye out

"El, I have to show you something" Olivia said grabbing her phone and showing him the message as he read it he clenched his jaw and balled up his fists.

"Who is this?" Elliot asked, his anger boiling

"My mother's ex" Olivia said

* * *

Alex Cabot was at the movies when she had bumped into somebody

"Hey Brian" Alex said blushing

"Hey Cabot" Brian said smirking at her "How are you?"

"I'm great, what movie are you seeing?" Alex said hoping she could spend a few hours with him

"Welcome to the grave of Louise Browning, It's a horr-"

"Or film yeah I was about to see it, you wanna see it with me?" Alex asked

"Sure" Brian said putting his arm around her shoulder walking into the theater with her

* * *

Melinda was walking her dog when a dog started running towards her dog

"HEY! Bruno, get back here" The familiar figure said running after his dog

"Fin?" Melinda said

"Hey Mel" Fin said "I didn't know you had a dog""

"Oh Yeah I do his name is Nikki" Melinda said looking at her dog

"I see" Fin said " Well I'm heading over to the Slurpee shop, Wanna come?" He asked

"I don't know" Melinda said smirking at him "As long as you're paying" she said winking at him

"Sure I will, let's go" he said walking off with Melinda"

* * *

Chester had been at a coffee shop waiting for a waiter to take his order when someone had said something to him

"Hey, that register isn't open" The familiar raspy voice had said

Chester took the newspaper away from his face and looked at the figure before him "Casey?"

"Chester?" Casey said smirking "Hey"

"Hi, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing I'm just trying to get some coffee but these slow waiters are taking too fucking long" Casey said in a whisper

Chester didn't know why but her voice in a whisper had turned him on

"Hey, how about we go to Mindy's Munch. I hear we get a discount since Olivia works there"

Casey laughed and smiled at him "Ok, Lake, let's go"

* * *

"Liv, you need to call the cops" Elliot said

"El, I can't he's tracking me down he already knows about you being my _boyfriend"_

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it reassuring her everything would be fine

"Liv, I'll forward my dad the text and he'll handle this. "

Elliot's phone vibrated and he read the text

"_We have Serena down at the station, we'll see if we can get her to talk about this and the abuse"_

Elliot sighed; he had had a long day and needed some rest, Olivia to.

"Liv" Elliot said activating his alarm system "We need to get some rest" Olivia nodded and moved to the bed. Elliot followed and Olivia laid her head in the crook of his neck and drifted off.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she wasn't at Elliot's house anymore she was in some basement. She took a look around and saw different things from porn videos to sex toys she saw a man walking over to her with a whip and whipped her thigh. Olivia realized she was just left in undergarments.

"Hi Olivia" the man said with a wicked smile on his face

Olivia screamed and woke up in cold sweat waking Elliot up.

"Liv? What happened?" Elliot asked worriedly

"Richard….Rape…..Whips….Slave" was all Olivia could say

Elliot pulled her onto his lap and brushed her hair back and kissed the crown of her head and just whispered "Liv, He won't hurt you, not while I'm around which will be for a long time, he won't hurt you Liv. Don't worry I'm right here, always from now till forever. Elliot whispered

Olivia relaxed in his embrace and hoped that every word that had came out of his mouth was true

"Elliot, you shouldn't have to put up with me and my fucked up life, I don't wanna fuck your life up" Olivia said feeling guilty

"Liv," Elliot said kissing the crown of her head again " You aren't nor will you ever be fucking up my life, I love you Olivia, I mean it every time I say that" Elliot said not knowing Olivia had fallen asleep in his arms peacefully in his arms. Elliot smiled and grabbed his phone and sent his dad a text without waking Olivia up, asking him to do a huge favor for him.

**AN: What does Elliot ask his father to do? Which Richard are we talking about, think back to the episode "stalked". how are the other dates going? What's Olivia's past with Richard and is he following her? remember 9 reviews**


	5. Roadtrips, Grey's Anatomy & Beyonce?

**AN: Ok I Was soo happy with the reviews, please continue reviewing ! the goal is 15 this time.**

Olivia was asleep while Elliot was on the phone with his father arguing

"Dad! Why the hell not?...But somebody is- I know...No! I don't think I'm going out of my way for her-NO it's not a fling

Olivia woke up and listened to the conversation

Elliot sighed and rubbed his head "Dad, Olivia isn't just a _fling_. I-I love her…Yes I'm sure" Elliot said coolly.

"Thanks Dad , No, we'll come get them on the way, Yeah , hey can you make sure he's not- Thanks, yeah I know of course, you to, bye.

With that Elliot had hung up the phone and turned around to head back to the room and saw Olivia leaning in the doorway with one of his t-shirts on.

"El, what's going on?" Olivia asked confused

Elliot pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her, this time she didn't flinch

"I don't want you here with that creep after you" Elliot whispered to her

"Ok, so what does your father have to do with this?" Olivia asked, her eyes fluttering shut as Elliot kissed her neck

"Well there is this house we have in Maryland, it's like our safe house in case we needed it, it had everything we need and I just want to go over there until we know for sure that this guy doesn't have any way of hurting you."

"What about school?" Olivia asked concerned

"We're done with all our finals so basically we're done with our junior year" Elliot said

"Well what about our friends, I don't want to leave them?"

"They can come" Elliot said "There are enough rooms" Elliot said

"Ok," Olivia said. "Thanks for everything" Olivia said looked at him gratefully

"You're welcome" Elliot said smiling at her

* * *

Elliot and Olivia called their friends and let them know and surprisingly all of their parents we ok with it and they all packed and met at Elliot's house a few hours later.

Casey and Chester walked in together getting questioning looks asking "When did this happen?" with the looks they got from Elliot and Olivia

Fin and Melinda walked in getting the same look from Elliot, Olivia, Chester and Casey and they probably expected the same to happen with Cabot and Cassidy, it did. The other couples looked at each other and at Elliot and Olivia and said "While you guys were out playing hooky we all sort of got together" They said. Elliot and Olivia laughed and got their stuff ready and headed out. They all got in the SUV that Elliot's dad had rented for him and headed for Maryland.

* * *

Olivia turned the radio on and they all started to sing Alejandro by Lady Gaga loud and very off key.

"_Don't call my name. _

_Don't call my name, _

_Alejandro. I'm not your babe. _

_I'm not your babe, Fernando.  
Don't want to kiss, don't want to touch_

_. Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_. Don't call my name. _

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro. Alejandro. _

_Ale-ale-jandro. Ale-ale-jandro."_

They all laughed hysterically and turned the radio off because the other drivers gave them looks. They stopped for fast-food and continued to drive and got to their destination.

* * *

"So this is my room and Liv's room" Elliot said opening the door

Fin made a comment "Hey Stabler, don't you and Liv disturb the other people living her" Fin said chuckling

Elliot made a comment right back "I won't if you and Mel don't" Elliot said with a smile of confidence on his face getting "ohhhhhh's" from the rest of their friends.

"You guys can go find your own rooms and unpack then how about we sit back and watch some television" Elliot suggested

They all agreed and went to go unpack and prepare to get themselves ready for a worry free night

* * *

Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot in for a breath-taking kiss. "What was that for Liv?" Elliot asked smiling. "Everything" Olivia said looking into his cerulean eyes, she nearly melted "El, I heard what you and your father were talking about" Olivia said still smiling "you don't have to do anything you're doing right now and yet you're still doing this with my cruddy life. _I don't know why you love me and that's why I love you. You catch me when I fall, except me flaws and all and that's why I love you_. "Olivia said with her hand resting on his cheek she kissed his lips a sweet gentle filled with emotion kiss. " I love you" Olivia said

"I love you too Liv" Elliot said his eyes tearing up from the words she had spoke to him

* * *

They were all sitting down into the season finale of Grey's Anatomy.

"Oh my Goodness, I hope doesn't die!" Olivia said "What on earth would we do without McDreamy?" Olivia said

"And I can't believe Meredith lost her baby!" Casey said tearing up

"I can't believe that doctor just died in 's arms" Alex said getting upset

"All because of some grief-stricken husband" Melinda said shaking her head

"Liv, I hope McDreamy is me" Elliot said sounding hurt but with a playful hint in his voice

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts and said "Um, yeah of course Elliot"

The guys didn't want to admit it but they knew they were tearing up at this intense show.

The guys and the girls all realized that when they started their careers they wanted to help people maybe not being a surgeon but helping people. After the show ended they were all asleep in their "lover's" arms

* * *

"So Serena" Cragen said "you abused your daughter for 17 years all because she reminded you of your rapist?" Cragen asked looking at Serena in disbelief

"Yeah! She deserves it; she shouldn't look so much like…like..._him_. Serena said

"Ok Serena and who is Richard White?" Joe Stabler asked walking into the interrogation room

"What? Richard? Someone I dated years ago when Olivia was about 13. What about him?"

Joe opened the file with the text message and asked "Would he want to hurt you or Olivia in any way?"

Serena went through her brain and realized something

"What's going on in your head Serena?" Cragen asked

"Well , um when we dated I had to go to the University I taught at and picked up a file and Richard offered to watch her while I was gone, I told him she could handle herself but he insisted, so I let him and"

Serena shut her eyes and swallowed hard

"What Serena? And what?" Joe asked

"Um I don't know what happened but when I came back he came up to me and said that Olivia can fight, I didn't understand what he meant so I just ignored it but now- Oh my God!" Serena said

"Serena, Where is Richard at?" Joe asked

"If he isn't at his office then here is his address" Serena said handing them a slip of paper. With that, the duo headed out the doors looking for this Richard

* * *

The girls woke up to the smell of pancakes and walked over and took a peek in the kitchen and saw the guys cooking breakfast which caused them all to smile. They went to get freshened up and came downstairs with plans of paying them back for this.

"Hey" Olivia said kissing Elliot's cheek

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook Fin" Melinda said

"This smells incredible" Alex said inhaling the scent of buttermilk and blueberries

"And it looks good" Casey said

The guys set the table and they all sat down for breakfast. Elliot's phone suddenly rang and he excused himself from the table

"Hello?" Elliot said

"Yeah, Elliot" Joe said

"We got Richard but we need Olivia to ID him" Joe said

"No, I'm not making her come back" Elliot spat

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I'll send a picture and have Olivia ID him from that" Joe said

Joe sent the picture to Elliot's phone

"Hey Liv could you come here for a second?" Elliot asked

Olivia excused herself from the table

"What?" Olivia said wiping her hands

"Liv, Is this Richard?" Elliot asked

Olivia gasped and nodded frantically

"It's ok Liv, He's at the station and they are going to question him and see if they can charge him" Elliot said

Olivia relaxed a bit but couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over, not yet. She shook the feeling away and her and Elliot went back to the table to continue eating

**AN: so how was it, it's 1 am and i couldn't sleep so here this is, so please review :) remember 15 reviews**. **Did you like the Grey's Anatomy thing, i was watching the season 6 finale and cried lls so yeah and im not a big fan of Lady Gaga but threw that in here**


	6. Summer Lovin'

**AN: New Chapter, A Trip To The Beach, 20 Reviews this time, Thanks to bigmouth96 for the 3 reviews lol**

After breakfast Elliot, Olivia, Casey, Chester, Fin, Melinda, Alex and Brian decided to go out to Ocean City Beach and just relax. So they hopped in the SUV and drove off with more radio tunes. Olivia turned on the radio just as the song hit the chorus and the girls surprisingly they sang a bit on tune.

_California Girls, we're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin so hot will melt your Popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent so put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh._

The guys stayed quiet and they nearly drooled at the image of their girlfriends in daisy dukes with bikinis on top and the girls knew they were imagining it and laughed. Suddenly Olivia's phone rang and she picked it up

"Hello?" She said not quite finish laughing

There was nothing in the background

"Hello?" Olivia said again

Then the line cut off

"Wow" She said as she hung up

"What baby?" Elliot said keeping his eyes on the road

"Just got a call but nobody answered" Olivia said a little worried

"Maybe it's just a few kids making a prank phone call, you used to do that ya know?" Elliot asked chuckling

"Whatever" Olivia said. Her mind was racing with thoughts and confusion she didn't even notice Elliot calling her name.

"Liv?" Elliot said louder

"Huh?" Olivia said snapped out of her thoughts

"What's up with you?" Elliot asked concerned

Olivia looked in the rear view window and noticed a familiar face following them

"Elliot, pull the fuck over!" Olivia said getting looks from everybody else in the car

"Liv, Why?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrow

"Benson what the hell?" Casey said

Olivia got out of the car and walked over to the car that had been following them. She looked in the window and said "Trevor?"

* * *

Richard White was brought into the Manhattan Special Victims Unit Squad room with a smirk on his face he had this all planned out. With Trevor tailing them watching Olivia's every move but what he didn't know was that his plan could be ruined if Trevor didn't come up with a damn good excuse.

"So Richard, do you get off stalking girls?" Joe Stabler asked

"What is that suppose to mean Stabler; do you get off beating the crap out of your son and your crazy wife?" Richard asked knowing he pressed the right buttons

Joe was trying not to let his temper get the best of him but it wasn't working

"Shut up! You piece of filth! You get off on stalking teenage girls just like you're stalking Olivia all because you couldn't get her could you? 4 years ago her mother needed to pick up a file from her job and you offered to 'watch' Olivia! Oh but I bet you did a bit more than watching, am I right? You snuck into her room while she was getting ready for bed and you tried to use the 'backwards pajamas' excuse! You didn't think your plan through enough you rat bastard! Because she was 13 she knew what you were going to do so she gave you one hell of a warning to stay the fuck away from her! And just when you thought you could get to her now you sent her this text!" Joe said tossing the folder with the message in it to Richard

"Haha, your son is going to be just like you" Richard said smirking

With that, Joe lost it he grabbed him up by the collar

"You son of a bitch, what, you're stalking me to! I bet you get off on that!" Joe said suddenly his Captain walked in "Joseph! Put him down, NOW!"

Joe dropped the man and stormed out of the bullpen hoping that someone could get a confession.

* * *

Trevor was acting like he was making a phone call and his plan worked until his phone rang

Olivia chuckled "Oh Trevor, you can't fool me, Why are you tailing me?"

Trevor was getting scared, what would Richard do if he found out that he sold him out

"Um, well I was on my way to Ocean City Beach, you?" Trevor said

Olivia looked at him quizzically "Same here" she dragged out "Langhan I'm going to find out what you're up to"

"How about over dinner Olivia" Trevor asked

"Ok, Dinner with me, you, and my _boyfriend_ Elliot." Olivia said smirking

Trevor's jaw dropped as Olivia walked away and got back into the black SUV and they drove off

* * *

Trevor was pissed he wasn't just doing this for Richard it was for himself now

* * *

"Baby-Girl, Who was that and what took you so long?" Fin asked

"Ah, it was Trevor he claims he isn't following us but he's going to Ocean City Beach" Olivia said

"Wow, coincidence huh?" Casey said

"Yeah, I told him I was going to find out what was going on , and he said how about over dinner and I said sure-" Olivia said

"Liv, you said yes?" Elliot nearly yelled

Elliot was going on about something and Olivia noticed a tear rolling down his cheek

"Damn, dumped for Trevor" Cassidy said chuckling

"Wait! Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I said yes dinner with me, him and my boyfriend Elliot" Olivia said smirking

Elliot quickly wiped the tear away and Cassidy was a little upset while the rest of them just laughed

"Did Elliot Stabler just cry over me?" Olivia asked

"No" Eliot choked out "Allergies"

"Sure "Alex said

"Liv, don't scare me like that" Elliot said with a hint of playfulness

"El, I don't think I'm breaking up with you anytime soon" Olivia said putting her hand on his hand squeezing it

Brian sighed and made a mental note to cross of "Getting with Olivia" off of his list of to-do things before he got married

* * *

When they finally got to the beach they all got out and grabbed their stuff. The girls took off their shorts and tank tops leaving them only in their bathing suits and the guys took off their shirts leaving them in just their trunks. Olivia was wearing a white 2 piece string bikini which had studs going down the v cut. Casey was wearing a red one piece swimsuit that had a peek-a-boo hole down the center showing her stomach Melinda was wearing an orange and white polka-a-dot 2 piece. Alex was wearing a blue 2 piece. Each guy wore trunks that ended up matching the girls' swimsuit

"I think we should put on sunscreen since the guys are enjoying the show" Melinda said whispering to the girls.

Alex laughed "Lets show these guys what a _real _show is"

Olivia grabbed the lotion from her bag and rubbed it slowly on her tan glowing body and watched as Elliot almost never blinked and chuckled, when she finished she passed the bottle to Melinda who rubbed the lotion slowly on her rich caramel color and laughed when she saw that Fin's jaw dropped and passed the bottle to Alex who rubbed the lotion on her creamy white skin watching that Brian had passed out and passed the bottle to Casey who rubbed the lotion on her smooth milky body and chuckled as Chester looked light-headed.

"Okay girls I think we've tortured them enough" Olivia said as she got in the water.

"El, baby, do you wanna surf with me?" Olivia asked innocently

Elliot jumped on the board with her and surfed over each wave big or small and they both had realized that they were a great team when they are together.

* * *

Alex and Brian were lying in the sun getting tans

"Brian?" Alex said

"Yeah, Babe?" Brian asked

"Do you want Benson?" Alex asked bluntly

Brian was panicking but it wasn't noticeable

"Um, where did that come from?" Brian asked knowing what she meant

"I've seen the way you look at her Brian, you can't deny it but I'll give you some time to get over her then when you do give me a call" Alex said getting up

"Cabot, you're going to make a damn good lawyer someday" Brian said smirking

He pulled Alex in and kissed her lips and it was amazing and filled with love. He pulled away and looked in her eyes and she saw something, something different.

"I think I'm over Benson" Brian said smirking

Alex leaned in and kissed him again

* * *

Melinda and Fin were facing Chester and Casey in a game of volleyball. Chester and Casey were winning because Fin couldn't stop staring at Melinda, she looked beautiful.

"Fin, stop staring at my ass and get your head in the game" Melinda quipped

Fin snapped out of his thoughts and started playing again.

"Chester" Casey said hitting the ball over the net

"Yeah?" Chester said

"I hear there's a Mindy's Munch somewhere" Casey said

Chester chuckled "You want to go; it'll be like our first date again"

"Sure lets finish the game though" Casey said

* * *

The guys were getting something to drink at the smoothie bar

"Hey" Elliot said "Can we get 3 Banana-Strawberry Tornados and 3 Wild-cherry peach explosion smoothies"

When the waiter turned around Elliot was shocked at who he saw

"Kathy?" Elliot said surprisingly

"Elliot" Kathy said seductively

"That'll be $8.50, with a side of Kathy" suddenly Kathy jumped on Elliot and kissed him

**AN: OH CRAP!**


	7. The Boy Is Mine!

**AN Im sooooo sorry for my long wait in updates i've been busy! and I'm sorry its so short but my mom said i have to get off the computer Ugh! Please be nice and give me some reviews :) So its a little song chapter the song is called The boy is mine by Brandy & Monica and i combined a bit of Brandy's and Monica's parts because they fit well for Olivia  
**

Olivia was walking over to the smoothie bar to get a drink when she saw a girl getting off of the ground and Elliot getting up.

"What the hell just happened?" Olivia thought to herself as she walked over to the Smoothie bar. Elliot looked at Olivia wide-eyed and opened his mouth to explain but Olivia put her hand out and said "Save it" Olivia looked at the girl and walked up to her

"_Excuse me, uh can I please talk to you_" Olivia said glaring at Kathy

"_Uh-huh sure you look kind of familiar_" Kathy said acting like she didn't know Olivia

"_Yeah, you do too but, um, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
Elliot, Do you know his name?" _Olivia said

"_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_" Kathy said

"_I just wanted to let you know he's mine."_ Olivia said pointing to Elliot

"_Huh... No no, he's mine!"_ Kathy said

"Oh no, you're wrong if you think he's yours you_ need to give it up. Had about enough it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused He belongs to me .The boy is mine."_ Olivia said, her anger already boiling

"_I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake  
him for your man are you insane?" _Kathy said glaring at Olivia knowing she was getting angry

Olivia opened her mouth and said _"You see I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me. Cause you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me"_ Olivia smirked at the fuming look Kathy was giving her.

Elliot was trying to calm Olivia down but it wasn't working and Casey, Chester, Brian, Alex, Fin & Melinda were watching this as if it was a show

Kathy had something to say that she knew may blow Olivia over the edge, she looked at Elliot with pure jealousy in her eyes and gave him an evil smile and said _"You see I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what they told me, He said without me he couldn't make It through the day isn't that a shame?"_

Now Elliot was done trying to calm Olivia down because his anger was deteriorating "What the hell? I never even said that! What world are you living on Kathy because it definitely isn't Earth. Kathy, leave me and my girlfriend the hell alone, I do not like you nor will I EVER like you I think you should get that through your thick brainless blond head of yours before one of us gets it through your head!" Elliot said gesturing between him and Olivia noticing the scared sad look on Kathy's face, but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

Olivia snickered and continued her argument with Kathy and said with assurance in her voice "_Maybe you misunderstood, because I can't see how he could want to change something that's so good but my love is all it took." _

"_You need to give it up, had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused he belongs to me the boy is mine" _Kathy choked sounding unsure and upset

Olivia was getting ready to burn Kathy, if words could kill then Kathy would be dead and gone and Olivia would be a murderer "_Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you. And if you didn't know it girl it's true I think that you should realize And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside_" Olivia was feeling pretty proud

Kathy tried to open her mouth but Olivia cut her off _"You can say what you want to say. What we have you can't take from the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake_" Olivia said in a low whisper narrowing her eyes at Kathy.

Kathy tried to say something else but was cut off again _"When will you get the picture  
you're the past, I'm the future .Get away it's my time to shine and if you didn't know the boy is mine  
you need to give it up had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused, He belongs to me the boy is mine. You can't destroy this love I found.  
Your silly games I won't allow the boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel_" Olivia said thinking Kathy couldn't possibly come back but she did and it wasn't any good

"_What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart, because he was my love right from the start_" Kathy blurted out

Elliot was getting annoyed and said "You're crazy, deaf, blind and stupid you can't get the message through your dense skull! The only place you've brought me right now is to hell I can't even stand being around you"

Olivia walked up to Kathy and whispered to her "_Not yours but mine" _Olivia was walking away when Kathy grabbed her wrist and said "I'm not done yet Benson, I'll get him if that means getting you out of the picture I know you're buttons I know your past I know your fears and I will use them to get you away from MY Elliot" Kathy said then walked away leaving Olivia to think about what she had said

It had been a long day at the beach and everybody had been tired but the girls had plans to re-pay the guys for the breakfast they had made for them. The guys had been knocked out while the girls got their plan ready

"Ok so we have to play our little scavenger hunt right or its ruined" Casey said

"You're right we have to think about something each of them like" Olivia said

"Well this is going to be fun" Alex said

"So true" Melinda said

The girls all giggled and set everything up and walked out the door

**AN: Like i said I'm sorry its short! Please Review! **

**What is Kathy gonna do?**

**What are the girls planning?**

**What up with Richard and Serena And Trevor? Please REVIEW**

**-Maureen  
**


	8. Let The Games Begin!

**AN: This chapter is very interesting and things turn sour! Kathy is a bitch, you'll know why as you continue to read. Oh and I wrote everything in this chapter! No Help! I'm so proud of myself, Well what are you waiting for? read the freaking chapter ! :) its long, i was bored so I wrote this so many twists and turns i got dizzy!**

**Disclaimer: So i called Dick Wolf and told him how we feel and if he could be nice enough to let me borrow the characters , Yeahhh he hung up on me**

While Elliot was asleep he inhaled some air and realized it wasn't filled with lavender or vanilla and his eyes popped open "Liv?" Elliot said getting off of the bed, he checked the bathroom, she wasn't there, he checked the closet for some reason and she wasn't there but what he did find was an envelope with his name written in perfect calligraphy. He picked up the envelope and opened it and read it 

_"The breakfast you made for me was delicious & now I want to repay you, _

_Sweetheart we're going to play a game,_

_if you play it the right way it shouldn't take the whole day, _

_you're probably looking and worried about me_

_ but I assure I'm as safe as can be._

_ Now if you remember the day we went to Peter's Perfect Pizza, the price of our food. _

_It will lead you to the avenue with your next clue _

_Love, Your Primer Amor Liv._

Elliot smiled when he saw the kiss she left on the sheet of paper. He thought long and hard and that's when it hit him "$15.00" he said to himself "15th avenue!" He exclaimed rather loudly and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Brian was in the middle of a dream about Olivia and shot up out of the bed, he felt bad for lying to Alex but there was something about Olivia that made him crazy. He looked to his side and noticed Alex wasn't there "Shit" he muttered "What did I say to her?" He looked around the room and saw no trace of Alex. He walked into the bathroom and opened his cabinet and saw an envelope with his name written on it, he opened it and read

"_Breakfast was amazing and now I should do something for you. _

_Let's play a game _

_but you won't win until you find me, _

_Question: What color was my swimsuit? And what is by birthstone? _

_These tad-bits you should know _

_or this game is gonna blow. _

_When you figure this out_

_ it will lead you to the next card without a doubt. _

_This may be stupid to you right now _

_but in the end but in the end all you will be able to say is 'Wow' _

_–Alex_

If Brian Cassidy had ever been more confused in his life it would be now "Well she had this stunning Blue swimsuit on and well her birthday is in June so her birthstone has to be a Pearl. Blue pearl?" That's when the light bulb turned on "The Blue Pearl Grill!" With that being said he jogged out of the house and went to the restaurant a few blocks away.

* * *

Fin woke up from his nap and realized his arms were hugging air instead of Melinda "Mel?" He called out and got no answer. He went to freshen up and when he looked in the mirror he saw an envelope with his name written on it. He opened the envelope and furrowed his brows

"_You weren't expecting this now were you? _

_Well I decided to try something new. _

_I want to thank you for my breakfast a few days ago _

_and I've decided that you need to know that you may have this tough exterior Fin _

_but I know you within and I want you to know that I love you. _

_So here it goes hope you remember my dog's name and a little mouse whose name rhymes with that._

_ When you get the mouse's name you'll have to find the closest store with that name, when you find the store you need to see the cashier _

_and walk up to him and say 'Warner' and your next clue will appear. _

_Good luck, hope you don't flunk. _

_–Mel ._

Fin wiped the sleep out of his eyes and racked through his brain

**FLASHBACK:**

_"HEY! Bruno, get back here" _

_"Fin?" _

_"Hey Mel I didn't know you had a dog""_

_"Oh Yeah I do his name is Nikki" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nikki!" Fin said then he thought of a mouse "Mickey Mouse? You got to be kidding me, but it makes sense because the Mickey Mouse store was right across the street" Fin walked out of the door and wondered if the other guys were going through this to.

* * *

Chester woke up and didn't see Casey anywhere. "Case?" no response "Novak?" still no response he got off the bed and saw an envelope with his name written on it

_"So you're probably wondering what's going on _

_and you'll see if you continue to read. _

_Thank you for_ _the incredible breakfast, you should be a chef." _

Chester chuckled and continued to read

"_Anyways, Let's play a game called 'Find Me' _

_there will be a series of clues _

_that you can use so that you won't lose. _

_When we went to Mindy's Munch you told me you had a hunch that you would be a detective _

_and I asked why and you replied 'I have kick-ass' investigation skills so let's put those in action and see if it works_

_ I hope you know me well enough _

_if not then tough luck. _

_My address is 6390 Billings street. _

_My address also has a message in it; it's my birthday March 6__th__ 1990._

_ If you break apart the word 'Billings' it spells out a certain store, _

_go there get a pink sling with the letter C on it and your next note should be on it_

_ - Case_.

Chester stared at the word for what seemed like hours then it came to him like an epiphany "Bill's Slings Store" he ran out of the house and went to this mysterious store. Not knowing that it lead him to the other guys in this 'game'

* * *

When Chester got to Stuart Circle which consisted of the Mickey Mouse Store , Blue Pearl Grill , Peter's Perfect Pizza & Bill's Slings Store he saw 3 guys that appeared to be Elliot , Brian and Fin,

"Stabler, Cassidy, Fin!" Chester yelled getting their attention. The 3 boys turned around and walked over to him they were all saying stuff about games and clues and how they are too tired to be on a scavenger hunt for their girlfriends Elliot spoke up "Guys we aren't going to get anywhere with yelling at each other" they all agreed and Elliot spoke again "So we're playing a game where we have to follow each clue to lead us back to the girls. Well neither of us really feels like doing this but as of now our girlfriends are missing so we have no choice am I right?"

They all nodded "Ok, so let's get this over with and see what 'surprise' we're in for"

* * *

Melinda was at a store getting more supplies she would need when somebody tapped on her shoulder

"Uh, hello Melinda do you remember me?" The mysterious person asked

Melinda turned her head in the other direction and standing before her was a tall built black man with brown eyes looking down at her "Malcolm? What are you doing here?" Melinda questioned

He cupped her face and said "I want to give 'us' another try" he said while caressing her cheek

"Malcolm" she sighed "That isn't such a good idea, you know how you were" Melinda shut her eyes at the painful memories she had with him "You had a really bad temper if you don't remember and you took it out on me. When you didn't get your way you lost it" Melinda lectured

"Yeah, but I-I've changed" he said getting angry

Melinda muttered something under her breath "Once a hitter always a hitter"

Malcolm suddenly became furious "I'm sorry what?" He said a little too loud

"Nothing" she said in a soft whisper "Malcolm I have to go" Melinda said walking away

"Oh no you don't! Get your ass back here Melinda!" Malcolm said yanking Melinda's arm roughly

Melinda brought up the hand that he wasn't gripping on and slapped him and he immediately released his grip to cover his cheek. He looked at Melinda with sad eyes and said "I'm sorry Melinda"

Melinda was walking away and said "Yeah, I am to" then she walked out of the store leaving a very hurt but pissed Malcolm

* * *

Casey was walking down 5th avenue when she bumped into somebody. She turned around to apologize but words wouldn't come when she realized who she had bumped into

"Casey" the man said with a smile that could make anybody flinch

"What?" Casey said harshly

"Why so hostile?" the mad said as rubbed her shoulder. Casey shrugged his hand off and said

"Well excuse me for not wanting to talk to the man who stole my childhood from me and let's not forget that you had a damn good lawyer and won the case! Do you know how that was for me? My OWN FATHER molested me for 2 years and you expect me to be nice to you David?"

David smirked and said "Well it isn't my fault that your imagination got the best of you _honey bun-"_he said while playing with her strawberry locks

"**DON'T EVER **call me that" Casey almost yelled

"No need to be so rude Casey" David said

"Go to hell David and stay there and as far away from me as possible or I'm going to file an RO" with that said Casey stormed out of the busy streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Alex was trying to hail a cab when a girl who appeared to be 15 or 16 walked up to her with blond wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Hi" the girl said shyly

"Hey" Alex responded

"Are you Alexandra Cabot?" The teen asked

"Um Yes?" Alex replied confused

"I'm Jocelyn Cabot and-"the teen said but was cut off

"Oh cool you have the same last name" Alex said

"Yeah and the same Father" Jocelyn said

"Um, What?" Alex questioned

"I-I-I'm your half sister" Jocelyn finally managed to get out

Suddenly Alex's jaw dropped and she just stared at the girl before her who had just said that she was her half sibling

"Your father is Carlo Cabot?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow still in shock

Jocelyn nodded "I left my home because I can't, just can't live there anymore. I can't do all the yelling and fighting!" she exclaimed rolling up her sleeves showing Alex the cuts and bruises. Alex gasped

"I did this one when Jamie yelled at me for not making her food" Jocelyn said gesturing to the cut that looked pretty new "I did some of these here but the rest of them were caused by them" she said tears streaming down her face. Alex's heart nearly broke when she saw this girl she reminded her of Olivia she pulled Jocelyn in and hugged her and let her cry on her shirt quietly shushing her "it's ok , you don't have to deal with them anymore" Alex repeated over and over until Jocelyn's cries became faint and quiet "Do you need somewhere to stay?" Alex asked

Jocelyn sighed "_I don't want to be a burden_" those exact words Olivia said when Alex offered to let her stay with her and her family "You're my family _you will NEVER be a burden_ "C'mon lets go to my place" Alex said finally hailing a cab. Before they sat in Alex turned to Jocelyn and said "I will make sure that she can never hurt you again" Jocelyn sighed and rested her head on Alex's shoulder and said "Thank you Alex"

* * *

Olivia was about to place her note in the next location when she felt someone tug on her shirt she turned around only to find some pig licking his lips at her "Me, you, my apartment now?" The guy said

Olivia glared at him and said "Oh fuck off"

"Feisty, you could do" the man said

Olivia scoffed and muttered "Perv" and walked away then she felt somebody tug on her sleeve again without turning around she said "Touch me again and I will sue you for sexual harassment" Olivia then turned around and realized it wasn't the guy from earlier "I'm so sorry that wasn't directed towards you"

The man just looked at her and said "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked at the man she didn't recognize and said "Yes?"

"My name is Detective Ed Tucker"

"Um, sir I already talked to a detective about Richard White so-"Olivia was cut off

"Ms. Benson, before you continue to talk please put your hands behind your back"

"Why?" She asked before the man slipped metal handcuffs on her wrists "Olivia Benson you are under arrest you-"the detective tried to finish but was cut off by Olivia

"For what?" Olivia asked confused and angry

"For the assault of Katherine Malone" he stated

**AN: Long Chapter! How was it? Kathy is a bitch right? We learned a little more about each character. Well i don't know the next time i'm going to update. Family cookout tomorrow and I have to help cook! I'd like to give a shout out to my Fan-fiction Best friend Kaitlyn (Big Mouth96) So Please Review This Chapter**.

**What is going to happen to Olivia?**

**Sisterly Bonding between Alex and Jocelyn**

**Is Malcolm done with Melinda yet?**

**Is Casey OK?**

**Please R E V I E W for the answers! :)**

**-Maureen  
**


	9. Oh Breathe , Just Breathe

**AN: Ugh! Long Chapter To Write, Sorry For The Long Wait, Computer Problems , Read On...**

Olivia was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, shifting positions frequently. She had been biting her lip for about an hour and it was getting on the point of bleeding. She was a nervous wreck even though she wasn't guilty of anything. She refused to talk to anyone, she was offered a drink, a snack; she refused everything. An older man with graying hair and dark glasses approached her alongside with him was the man who arrested her and had also made a few inappropriate comments toward her. She gave him a scowl and he smirked at her.

"Olivia Benson" he dragged out

She shifted again in her seat and cleared her throat "Um, Sir, what exactly are the charges against me?" she asked

Detective Tucker gave her a smug smirk and said, "Assault in the 2nd degree, Ms."

"Munch!" Another man's voice boomed in the precinct "This is horrible coffee!" The man said as he walked into the bullpen. He glanced over at Munch and started to walk away but took a second glance as he saw the girl. He walked up to her "Are you Olivia Benson?" Detective Cragen asked

Olivia nodded and gave him a confused look. Cragen looked around the precinct for Joseph and spotted him in the captain's office he ran over and opened the door without knocking.

"Joe, we have a problem" Cragen said worriedly

"What is it? Is it Elliot?" He questioned panicking a little

"No, but why is his girlfriend here possibly facing assault charges?" Cragen mentioned

Joe quickly arose from his seat and walked into the bullpen and searched for Olivia when he saw her he ran over to her wide-eyed. Olivia noticed him and said "?"

"Munch, Tucker track down my son and get him here ASAP" Joe demanded

The duo did as told and walked out of the precinct

"Olivia, what are you doing here" The man asked

", I don't know!" she exclaimed on the verge of breaking down "One minute I'm placing an envelope in a location and next thing I know I'm being arrested for something I didn't do" By now Olivia had tears streaming down her face, she was sobbing uncontrollably. thought of this girl as his own daughter, he squeezed her shoulder and stated "Olivia it's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine" Olivia looked up "I'm sorry for breaking down like that I was just…"

"Olivia" Joe cut her off and suddenly realized what his son was talking about when he said you could easily get lost in those deep chestnut orbs "You look exhausted , go catch some shuteye upstairs in the cribs, by the time you wake up Elliot should be there" he gave her a warm smile and she returned the gesture. She was about to walk up the stairs when she turned around "Oh and Mr. Stabler, can I please tell you what happened so that you believe me when I say I'm not lying" He looked at her and said "Sure, but after, you _are _getting some shuteye" he joked. Olivia chuckled and said "Okay, Dad" Olivia sat down next to him and explained everything from the morning she and Elliot skipped school to the little argument and everything Elliot told her about Kathy.

"Um, , Are you going to say something" Olivia asked

Joe snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Olivia "I doubt you're capable of assaulting Kathy, maybe verbally but I don't think physically" he quipped. Olivia looked at him and chuckled, and stifled a yawn "Ok, I do need some shuteye. Thanks for listening " Olivia said. "Olivia, call me dad" A smile took place on Olivia's lips and said "Okay, _Dad_" with that said she walked up the steps and walked into the rooms, took one of the beds and quickly fell asleep

* * *

Elliot was driving to his last location when he heard police sirens behind him, he cursed under his breath "What did I do, I wasn't speeding, and everything is intact" He pulled over and waited anxiously for his surprise from Olivia, he was truly in store for one. The two officers walked over to him and he rolled down his window "Yes Officers?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, we have a problem "Munch said

"John, Ed? What is it?" Elliot asked, his eyes darkening and his heart beat racing

"John drive with him and tell him what's going on, I'll meet you at the precinct" Tucker said

John nodded and got in the car with Elliot who braced himself on the bomb that would be dropped on him in little time

Alex sat in a Cold Stones with Jocelyn who seemed to be enjoying her ice cream

"So Jocelyn" Alex started with a soft tone "I need to know what they did to you in your house"

Jocelyn put her ice cream down, pushed it aside and looked at Alex in the eyes "It's like John Cena, Muhammad Ali & Mike Tyson in one against me, _everyday_." Jocelyn murmured,

Alex paused and asked, "How long was this going on?"

"8" Jocelyn answered quickly

Alex's eyes bugged out and she asked "8 what?"

Jocelyn stared down into her desert and whispered "Years"

"Jocelyn, did you tell anybody?" Alex questioned concerned

Jocelyn gazed up at Alex and back downs into her desert "Yeah, my counselors, my teachers, my friends, and my doctor" she listed

"And why aren't your parents locked up" Alex wondered

Jocelyn had tears stinging in her eyes as her vision became blurry.

She paused.

"Because, nobody believed me" Jocelyn said as the tears spilled down her cheeks

Alex grabbed her arm and led her out of the Cold stone.

"Alex, Where are we going" Jocelyn questioned befuddled

"The 1-6 precinct. We're going to get those bastards put away" Alex stated

* * *

Melinda ran into the closest store she could find and entered a restroom. Her eyes were red and puffy and they burned from all the crying here was a purplish bruise on her wrist. She sighed and pulled her curly brown hair into a messy bun; she walked out of the restroom and went to a clerk.

"Um, excuse me Ms." Melinda said

The lady looked up from the computer and looked at Melinda "Yes, child are you ok?"

"Yes" Melinda lied "Um, could you just point me in the direction of the 1-6 precincts?"

"Sure, you go down the street and are you sure you're ok" the lady asked looking at the bruise on Melinda's wrist. Melinda tugged her sleeve down to cover the mark "Yes, I just need the directions to the precinct." Melinda spat

"Okay, down the street, stop at Lexington make a right keep walking and you'll see a brick building and there you are" Melinda tried to smile at the lady but it wouldn't appear "Thank you"

"Don't mention it and if you need to talk here is my card" The lady said as she handed Melinda the card

Melinda took the card, looked at it and said "Thank you Carla" Melinda walked out of the store and headed towards the precinct

* * *

Casey had been walking for hours and hadn't realized she was in Queens, sure she felt excruciating pain in her legs but she needed to get away. She looked at her watch and it said 6:45pm.

"Dammit!" she whispered, she opened her wallet and noticed she had just enough for a train ride back to Manhattan. Casey walked to the train station and boarded the next train to Manhattan. Once there she would find her way to the 1-6 precincts to see if she could find a way to get her father off the streets.

* * *

Elliot rubbed his temple and groaned "John, you know Olivia couldn't have done this" Elliot pleaded

"Yeah and we're going to fight like hell to make sure Kathy stays away from you and Olivia" John stated

Elliot parked his car and ran into the precinct.

"Dad!" Elliot called out

Joseph Stabler walked over to his son "Elliot, she's sleeping in the cribs"

Elliot didn't even respond he ran up the steps, slowly opened the doors and marveled at the sight of her.

She looked so peaceful,

So angelic,

So, _Olivia. _

He thought to himself. He walked over to her, tucked a strand of hair behind her. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and watched as she smiled. He slowly slid on the bed with her careful to not wake her up. He pulled her into his embrace and he fell asleep.

* * *

Melinda walked into the precinct and just stood there until someone came up to her

"Excuse me, Ma'am is there something I can help you with?" The detective said

"I-I need to talk to a detective. I-I just j-just don't know what to do" Melinda stammered

"Ok, come with me" the detective said as he led Melinda into an interrogation room.

* * *

An hour later, Casey walked into the precinct and entered the Captain's office

Captain Roy Sheppard looked up from his paperwork "Casey? Casey Novak? How're you? Please, sit down" The captain smiled warmly at her

"Hello" Casey said calmly

There was a pause

"Uh, Casey not that I don't want to see you, I just don't want to see you in my precinct really but why are you here?" He asked

"I think my father is molesting Jenny" Casey mentioned quickly and looked down

* * *

Alex walked into the precinct with Jocelyn who really didn't want to be there. She tried to wiggle herself free from Alex's grasp with no luck. A female detective walked up to them

"Ladies, Is there something you need help with?" The lady questioned

"I need to report a case of child abuse" Alex said firmly

The detective looked at Alex and down at Jocelyn and frowned

"Ok, come with me ladies" As they were escorted into an interrogation room Jocelyn looked up at Alex "I don't think I want to do this anymore" Jocelyn complained

"C'mon Jocelyn, just look at me" Alex replied

"Ok" Jocelyn responded.

**AN: Its Been a long wait but i hoped you enjoyed, **

**So my sister and I were watching Paternity and at the end when Elliot was about to walk away but hugged Olivia my sister was like "Yeah, you better hug her" & she was mad Kathy didn't die, lmao! :D and in case you don't know Primer Amor means 1st love. leave a review on here or follow me on twitter P3aceMaka92 :)**

**I gotta go there is a shark in the water :O Lol & It's almost 1am i need to go watch Whose Line Is It Anyways because i love Wayne & Ryan  
**

**PeaceLove&Dolphins**

**-Maureen  
**


	10. I don't know what to call this chapter

**AN: So like sorry for the long wait in updates, it slipped my mind sort of but there is this girl on FF who is sort of begging me to update…read on**

"Don't tell me what I did was wrong! Bitch deserved it, I warned her that I would get Eliot back" Kathy spat

"Oh yeah? And how's that working out for you Kathy? Did he dump Olivia? Is he in your pants right now? If your plan was so genius then where is Stabler?" Trevor asked

Kathy glared at him "Don't make this sound stupid, you agreed to go along with it, you were so sure it would work and I would have Elliot so you could 'comfort' Olivia so don't you dare try and twist this on me!" Kathy screamed and walked out the door

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" He questioned

"To end this now" Kathy responded

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She cursed silently to herself and tried to get up but she wasn't able to. Olivia turned her head only to find Elliot's cerulean eyes staring at her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to make sure he was there and smiled at him

"How long have you been here?" She questioned

"Well I came around 3am and its 10am but why the hell did they drive you to Manhattan? We were in Maryland" He asked

Olivia yawned "I don't know, hey Elliot"

"Yeah Liv" He replied

"I have to pee" Olivia stated bluntly

He chuckled "Gee wait to declare everything Liv, what's stopping you?"

"You" Olivia replied

"Me?" He asked

"Yes you" Olivia said

"How?" Elliot asked

"I'm a bit uh restrained" Olivia said looking down at Elliot's arms around her

Elliot looked down and laughed "Sorry"

"This is detective Rachel Winters. Badge number 40892 of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit the date is June 4th 1987. The time is 10:26am" She said into the tape recorder almost mechanically

"Please state your name" she said

"Jocelyn Cabot" She responded

"Age"

"15"

"And why are you here today?"

"For 8 years I've been abused in my house. My mother is an alcoholic and when she is drunk which is the majority of the time, she hits me, my siblings didn't do anything, I've told my counselors, doctors, friends, teachers but nobody believed me." The tears were escaping her eyes as her breathing quickened. She clutched onto Alex's hand for dear life.

"Okay, thank you. Now we have to run tests" Rachel said

Jocelyn turned to Alex with fear in her eyes.

"What?" Alex asked

"When will this be over?" Jocelyn asked

Alex rubbed her back and quietly said, "Soon Jocelyn, soon"

"Casey, that's one hell of an accusation, what makes you say that?" The captain asked

"Well he did it to me so he'll do it to her" Casey stated

The captain sighed and ran a hand down his face "Casey, we can't just…You know that won't….Casey?"

"Are you telling me you aren't going to put the bastard away?" Casey spat

"Look, Casey if you have solid evidence then we can but we can't arrest him for anything right now"

"Fine, if you won't do a damn thing, I will" Casey walked out of his office and spotted 2 familiar faces.

"Olivia, Elliot?"

"Casey?" the both said in unison

"Ok you can sit right here, anything I could get you?" The detective asked

"No" Melinda replied softly

"Ok, well my name is Detective Peters and what seems to be the problem" Peters questioned

Melinda furrowed her eyebrow "_It's not like he hit me; he didn't do anything but grab my wrists. Then again, he was abusive but everybody has their moment's right? What the hell am I doing?"_ Melinda thought to herself

"I have to go I shouldn't have come here, sorry for wasting your time" Melinda hurried out of the interrogation room and entered the bullpen she tried to leave but was stunned by the familiar faces.

"Olivia, Elliot, Casey?" Melinda's face had a look of astonishment on it

Jocelyn entered the bullpen a few feet ahead of Alex; she was almost out the bullpen when Alex also came in view of the well-known faces.

Olivia was first to speak "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Jocelyn turned around to look for Alex and spotted her "Alex, are you coming?"

Alex sighed and called Jocelyn over.

"Elliot, Olivia, Casey, Melinda, this is my half sister Jocelyn, she is going to be staying with us due to some issues.

They all looked at each other, sharing confused glances. Elliot's phone rang which brought them out of their position.

"Hello…" Elliot couldn't even get his words out completely when he was interrupted by Fin's earsplitting yelling.

"Stabler, I'm tired, hungry and tired! And these clues aren't leading me anywhere! Where the hell are you?"

Elliot was flabbergasted; he had never heard Fin so bad-tempered before. "Well Fin, you said tired twice and." Yet again he was interrupted

"Do I sound like a give a damn at the moment?" he screeched

"Look, you are making me seem calm compared to you and don't interrupt me again, it's annoying."

Fin sighed "Okay so where are you?"

"Manhattan SVU precinct just meet me there with Brian and Cassidy and I'll explain later."

"Fine, see you soon"

Elliot snapped his phone shut and rubbed his temples. "How could this get any worse?"

Just then Kathy walked in. Elliot looked up as if he were having a conversation with God "Really? "

Olivia suppressed the urge to lunge at Kathy and strike her by balling up her fists, clearly noticed by the others."What the hell do you want Kathy?"

"Well I need to get some things off my chest before you beat the hell out of me" Kathy responded

"Better hurry, you have about a minute" Elliot said smirking

Kathy's eyes widened and she began to speak "Ok so Trevor and I planned all this chaos because we were crazed with jealousy and, uh" She paused

Elliot looked at his watch "29, 28, 27"

"We thought that Elliot would leave you because he couldn't date someone who could assault an innocent girl and we, well, we sorta thought" she paused again

"See the thing is you aren't innocent Kathy and you have about 20 seconds left" Elliot said

Kathy just blurted everything out "THAT OLIVIA WOULD GO TO TREVOR AND YOU WOULD COME TO ME ELLIOT! AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!"

Alex laughed "2 seconds to spare"

Kathy let out a breath she had been holding and waited for a response.

Nothing

"Uh, guys?" Kathy asked

"You almost got me put in a cell Kathy! Are you out of you blond no sensed stupid mind?" Olivia asked clearly irritated

"I love Elliot and you don't deserve him" was al Kathy could say before she lunged at her but couldn't get the chance to finish what she started.

"Elliot, let me go I need to hit her!" Olivia tried to wiggle herself out of Elliot's grasp with no luck she gave up

"Please don't tell the police" Kathy plead

"Fine but you have to do something for me" Olivia said

Kathy gulped "What?"

Apparently she didn't know what she was in for…

**AN: hahaha :) ok I gotta go watch my DVR recordings of Whose Line but do you know what my sister did? Oh god! We were in a jewelry store and she got a ring and came up to me and got down on one knee. I stared at her like she was crazy and she says **

"**Olivia, we've known each other for years and you helped me with the Kathleen mess and we've been through so much and I think it's time that things changed between us…..she pulled out the ring and said would you do the honor of…..being my…..partner again!" and I'm just looking at her like WTF! She was acting like Elliot...and she goes "yeah you thought I was gonna ask you to marry me, see im different like that" She's so stupid!**

**Ok leave a review on here or on twitter P3aceMaka92 :) its 2am and I'm getting yelled at because my physicals are tomorrow In the morn and I'm not the type to wake up so BYE!**

**Ps. Sorry for the long wait **

**-Maureen**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, this has been discontinued. I don't know where to take this. Sorry to those that actually liked this. I have no idea what to do with this story.


End file.
